Painting the Roses Red
by thebadwitch13
Summary: Don't fall in love at all...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Note: Written to" Tambourine Man" by Cloud Cult, because I'm just obsessed with them._

"_I want to dance beneath a diamond sky with one hand waving free"_

Well.

It's that day again.

…you resist the urge to fake sick, not go to class, and just hide under the covers all day.

…but London starts beating Mr. Chicken with a pillow, so you drag your miserable self out of bed.

Stupid Mondays.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

Stupid Singles Awareness Day.

Once, in your other life- you loved it- all the flowers, and cards, and chocolates, and the _lovelovelove_.

But that was the Old Bailey.

That was the innocent farm girl who just wanted to see the world.

…what you wouldn't give to have a…a spaceship that could travel through space and time… and warn yourself not to do it.

Don't fall in love with Cody Martin.

….don't fall in love at all...

* * *

It's when you walk into class that you see it.

Just innocently lying on your desk.

A single red rose .

…what?...

..Who would?...

…you sneak at peek at Cody, but he's busy laughing with Regina… and you're sure that _she_ didn't make the heart-shaped fruit tart on top of her desk….

(Guess it wasn't him)

…twirling the rose between your fingers, you take a quick survey of the room.

No… it couldn't be him... or him… certainly not him…..

…it defiantly wasn't Woody.

Or Zack.

…so who?

Maybe it doesn't matter.

(Let it stay a mystery)

Smiling, you breathe in the scent of the rose, the velvety soft petals brushing your face.

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't all bad after all…

**Dedicated to all my single ladies (well, and gentlemen too, I suppose). Don't feel bad if you don't have a Valentine! Alas, I do not have one either- but I still love Valentine's Day! I can promise at least another chapter. Reviewers receive hugs and heart- shaped chocolate!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Note: Dedicated to Smile-When-You-Cry, as a ( very) Belated Birthday Present._

_

* * *

_

The sun is warm today.

…you idly contemplate opening your eyes… waking up…but it just didn't seem worth it.

This. Was. Heaven.

You're currently on the Sky Deck, splayed out on one of the wooded chairs…

… just drinking in the sun's soft rays.

(not to worry- you totally brought SPF 50- Mama didn't raise no fool!)

Hmm… it had been quite the week.

You treated yourself to a pedicure…

…Mini- Golfing Madness Monday…

… Wild Waterskiing Wednesday…

…Tornado Ice- Cream Thursday…

…and, of course, winning the Singles' Shuffle-Board Showdown on Friday

(you advised Mosby that they should have had that on Saturday, but whatever)

It… it was probably one of the best weeks you've had since, well, before Paris…

All thanks to that red rose.

(You carefully arranged it in a vase, placed it on you desk, and changed it's water regularly)

…it… it was comforting, somehow.

Seeing its soft red petals as you woke up…

It was a reminder.

A Wake-up Call.

Because… because after all the activity of this week… you realized something.

…You didn't need anyone else to make you happy.

You could do that all _on your own_.

.. just you, your friends, the soft smiling sun, and the steady sea…

It… it was like after Cody- you forgot why you came to the S.S Tipton.

To see the world.

To have an adventure.

..to… to _live_...

You can't believe you have forgotten-

The sun, the stars, the air-alive... all… all alive.

_And so were you_.

..Would have been nice if your Secret Red Rose Admirer had revealed himself… but…

Maybe He didn't have to.

You were just fine on your own.

(Hmmm, there was Sushi at Sundown in the Aqua Lounge soon…

… maybe you should invite Woody…he loved sushi…)

You get up.

**Thank you ****so much**** to everyone who reviewed! I know, I know- I didn't tell you who left the Rose- I'm evil… I'll give you a hint…it's not a boy! It you want to read a wonderful interpretation of who the "Red Rose Admirer" is- please check out "Paint of My Heart" by tiger002. Props to anyone who gets where "Painting the Roses Red" reverences to and where the last line comes from. Reviewers receive hugs and- you guessed it- a red rose.**


End file.
